rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Pictures
1st Logo (1997-2000) Logo: On a dark red background, we see the word "ROGUE" in crimson red relief letters. Below it, there is the word "PICTURES" in a gradient shade of gold. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1999 USA Home Video VHS releases of Orgazmo, Trippin and Cherry Falls. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2004-2009) rogue_01.jpg rogue_08.jpg rogue_06.jpg Logo: On a black background, the letters of the company name, ("R", "O", "G", "U", and "E", all of them in blue) fly very fast, close and far, to left and to right, randomly through the screen. After a while, the letters come very fast to form the word "ROGUE", except the "O", which fades in. Under the phrase, the word "PICTURES" (smaller than "ROGUE") fades in also. Also, a blue spotlight fades while the company name forming. Trivia: This logo was made by DevaStudios. Variants: 1. After Relativity Media's acquisition of Rogue, the logo became slightly updated. At the end of the logo, a byline fades in (in the same shade of blue) that says "A RELATIVITY MEDIA COMPANY". Sometimes, "PICTURES" is absent and the byline takes its place. The first film with this logo is The Unborn. 2. A still version can be seen on the video game Balls of Fury for the Nintendo DS. 3. Another version exists with the URL: "IAMROGUE.COM", "ARE YOU?". This was first seen on Fighting. 4. On the American release of Hot Fuzz, parts of the animation are looped in order to plaster the 1997 Universal Studios logo. FX/SFX: The static speed of the logo. Music/Sounds: Static music that goes with the static feel of the logo. Availability: Common. Can be found on all their films from 2004 to 2009. Scare Factor: Low; its static style could get to some, although this was likely intentional. 3rd Logo (2010-2013, 2016) Nicknames: The Thunder, The Metal Box, The Door Logo: We start out with thunder (most likely that of a storm). The camera begins to move right and we see that it looks like a heavy metal box with the word "ROGUE" on it. The camera pulls back and then the byline "A RELATIVITY MEDIA COMPANY" fades in below. There are also sparks around the logo. Suddenly, the box opens like a door, revealing a gold outline behind it, then zooms up, filling the screen with a white background. On the white background, the website URL "IAMROGUE.COM" (with "ROGUE" in the same font as on the metal box) fades in, and zooms in. "ARE YOU?" fades in below a few seconds later. Both zoom in quickly. Variant: On some films, the box opens to a black background, leaving out the last part of the logo. FX/SFX: The pan through the logo and the box opening. Music/Sounds: The thunderclap and the door creaking. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on films from the studio during its last few years of existence, such as MacGruber, My Soul to Take, Skyline, Season of the Witch, and Take Me Home Tonight, among others. It can also be seen on set video journals for The Dark Fields and Immortals. Also seen on The Disappointments Room, which was released on September 9, 2016. Category:Movie Section